videogameresourcefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lucky The Mummy Dog
Lucky The Mummy Dog is taking a leave of absence Welcome Hi, welcome to VG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lucky The Mummy Dog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ISodium (Talk) 22:07, April 19, 2011 RE:I Just Wanted To Let You Know.... All character pages are still to be linked to the main Characters category, so don't remove that one from any other pages. The Characters category exists to have links to all Character-related articles and subcategories. I do agree on what you're saying about having pages, like Whacka for instance, on multiple categories., like Paper Mario and Paper Mario characters when linking Whacka to Paper Mario characters and Paper Mario characters to Paper Mario would do nicely. Nice job on your contributions you've made so far and keep up the great work. If you have any more questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to ask. --iSodium, VG Wiki Creator (Talk) 22:37, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Also I'm very familar with Wikia sites as I've served as a member on Nintendo Wiki before, under a different name, and on Wikipedia. I'm just getting the pages started quickly and then coming back to edit them later when I have more time. iSodium, VG Wiki Creator (Talk) 22:45, June 2, 2011 (UTC) That category was kind of rushed but I do agree that category you suggested is much better. --iSodium, VG Wiki Creator (Talk) 22:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nice Improvements To The Edit Page Thanks, I think the new edit page is awesome and looks more professional. Also no problem, I sometimes forget to sign in too. iSodium (Talk) 15:24, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Getting More People to Join Lucky the Mummy Dog, You have been given administrator and rollback rights. I agree more affiliates would be a great and you go to other video game-related wikis to ask if they'll affiliate with us. I also understand that we need to advertise the wiki in order to attract more contributors, but like you said we can figure that out later. --iSodium (Talk) 15:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Administrator and Rollback Powers Admins can delete/undelete pages, images, or other files. They can lock/protect pages and edit locked/protected pages. They can block IP addresses or/and user names. They can revert bad edits. Rollback allows you to undo edits to a page with one simple click instead of the standard undoing a page. --iSodium (Talk) 02:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Wii Wiki Hi, I am Smashbro8, the Wii Wiki administrator you messaged a while ago. I think Wii Wiki will be an excellent affiliate for this wiki. If your wiki is based on videogames, why should Wii Wiki not be there? Readers can visit the wiki and check it out. Anyway, I would love the wiki to be an affiliate of this wiki. Smashbro8 21:46, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Smashbro8 Re:Wii Wiki Okay, don't worry I will the wiki to the affiliate list. --iSodium (Talk) 13:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Category Change I know that the category "Video Game" doesn't need to be added to pages with the "Video Games" category. I originally forgot to put the "s" in "video game" and then later corrected myself by creating the "Video Games" category. I no longer add this category to future video game pages and only a select few still are listed under this category. I like the idea of the year categories by the way, I think I'll start doing that too in the future. iSodium (Talk) 02:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Pikmin Wiki We have discussed this now and we want to become an affiliate with this Wiki. Send me a short list with pages you'd want to add, and I will help you with that. RandomYoshi 17:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll add our new affiliate to the list on the homepage, Lucky. --iSodium (Talk) 19:36, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Achievement Changes No worries, it's alright. I wanted to change the "Hello, World!" badge picture anyways. And I'm okay with the change to the "Art Lover". And what a coincidence that our birthdays are so close together. Anyways, keep up the good work! --iSodium (Talk) 14:13, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Animal Crossing Page Problem As far as I can see, the page is fine in its current form. The GameCube version is a ported version of the Nintendo 64 game and the main differences came from its translation into English. The GameCube version added a few new features that could not be put into the Nintendo 64 version. The game is still regarded as being a port despite the changes. It isn't unheard of that a port of a game differs from other versions. I hope you understand. iSodium (Talk) 23:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Disregard that last comment, I have changed my mind and intend to make the Animal Forest game into its own page as soon as I wrap up this one page I'm working on. iSodium (Talk) 23:54, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Creating Achievements On the right of the Achievements Customization page, there will be "About this Page" and under that section will be "Create a new edit track". In the search bar, you input the name of the category (has to be already existing) you want to create achievements for. Then click "create this track" and it will create a new set of badges that can be customized. I would prefer that any new achievements would be named after memorable quotes and etc. from the respective game that the badges are for. Also to enable the new set of badges click the checkbox that says "Enable" which is by the Save changes button for that track. --iSodium (Talk) 22:54, August 24, 2011 (UTC) A few tips Ive noticed that when you put the InfoGame, InfoCharacter, etc. templates on pages that when you add images you put image1 instead of image. image1, image2, etc. and t1, t2, etc. are only if you intend to add multiple images. The image1 and so on creates tabs and when you only have one image there is no need for the second tab. So just put image if you intend to add a single image to an infobox. When adding the release dates, we use the Vgrelease template: You put it into the infobox under release=. All the fields on the Vgrelease template are not required and will not appear at all if not used. The Vgrelease template is case sensitive so use only caps when typing out the region abbrievations. The ones in the example are the most frequently used fields at the moment. Also a very similar template Ratings is what we use for the ratings under the ratings= '': The ''Ratings template is not case sensitive. Vgrelease and Ratings are easy shortcuts instead of writing out the whole thing. A bit of warning though, due to the Ratings template's coding whatever page it is added to will be stuck in source mode. Also when creating lists, it would be better to put it in a table or use bullet points. I hope these little tidbits help you when contributing to the wiki. --iSodium (Talk) 23:51, August 26, 2011 (UTC) No worries, your mistakes aren't that big of a deal. Also yes a computer game does count as a video game, but don't add a page that's about a flash game or a not well-known indie game. However, well-known indie games like Cave Story and MineCraft are acceptable because they have gained significance through their popularity. No articles on flash games though. --iSodium (Talk) 00:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Of course, MineCraft is a very popular indie game and I actually enjoy playing it. Though I believe the version I played has infinite supplies of blocks and no enemies. I like those sandbox kind of games. :D Go ahead and make the page, if you want. --iSodium (Talk) 00:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I've played the outdated version on FireFox. And that's cool. --iSodium (Talk) 00:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Exciting News! Lucky, I've re-activated the editor redesign for good as the bugs that I've encountered are no longer present, at least from what I've seen thus far. Also since VG Wiki is growing bigger as each day goes by, I decided to ask the folks at the Wikia Community Central to interwiki VG Wiki with the Spanish wiki Wikijuego and our official new French version of VG Wiki, Wiki Jeux Video (lit. Wiki Video Game). The interlinking hasn't happened yet, but our pages will have options at the bottom of each page to see the Spanish or French counterpart of it, if existing on the other two wikis. You may help out at the French site, using a translator, if you wish. --iSodium (Talk) 23:44, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay, no worries. I'm not fluent in French either. One could say I'm more fluent in Spansih than French. I wanted to create a Spansih version of VG Wiki too, but I couldn't secure the address I wanted that version to have. So I just requested the interlinking to happen with the already-existing and big Wikijuegos wiki. However, the French version was made by me. iSodium (Talk) 23:59, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Smash Wikia Affiliation Okay. Thanks for editing the WikiNews and Affiliates. --iSodium (Talk) 21:17, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Reply Thanks. I will ask you if help is needed and give you and Isodium ideas when needed. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:59, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Reply to Affiliation question We may affiliate with Conker Wiki and RareWiki. Only other two wikis I am a sysop on. I am on Banjo-Kazooie, but I am going to have to discuss that amongst the community. Conker's Bad Fur Day Re: Attracting Contributors I do understand that we need more contributors. I'm glad that you've asked Conker's Fur Day to possibly invite new contributors. My focus, now that I have a second-in-command and a couple other contributors, is mostly on the number of articles and the appearance and feel of the wiki. Keep up the great work! --iSodium (Talk) 23:30, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Merger discussion An admin from the similar Video Game Wiki wants to merge with us, however the VG Wiki name, link, and Twitter would dissolve. The link would redirect to video-game.wikia.com. I actually don't want to merge with this wiki as I would like to keep the wiki expanding under the VG Wiki name and URL and keep our wiki's style intact. I'm still considering merging though I would prefer not to, please tell me what you think of this? --iSodium (Talk) 01:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm the other admin at the Video Game Wiki referenced here and to remove some confusion here at the same time. I'd like to add that while this URL will redirect, the style of the merged wiki will be decided among both communities to allow a fusion of both wikis' styles. In cases such as the Twitter, we'd also like to mention that it would be done in a similar fashion, keep our name, but have a blend of the VG Wiki idea thrown in. While I understand that you would want to expand under VG Wiki's name, I'd also like to note that I'd really like to see this merger go through in the end. - McGillivray227 02:29, September 14, 2011 (UTC)